


Edelweiss

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV, world of final fantasy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Tension, Unrequited Love, chapter 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "I don’t give a damn what he says, he’s family, and you don’t leave family behind! Haven’t you learned anything?! We find our strength in each other!"Set during Chapter 13. So much has been lost, so much has been stolen. Noctis and his soulmates have just been forced onto a path none of them can see, Ignis being the most helpless. But when the brave, noble advisor volunteers to stay behind, two new friends refuse to stay silent.World of Final Fantasy characters are featured, but I hope it's written to where anyone can enjoy it. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being here! I’m glad you’re here.
> 
> I thought of creating my own version of Ignis’ heartbreaking scene a while back. Watching it broke my heart into a billion cinders, but it made me fall in love with his character even more. It also made me want to channel my emotions and things I would have said into the scene. I originally planned on using an original character, but just a few days ago I stumbled upon a ‘World of Final Fantasy’ cutscene. Lann came onto the screen (English dubbed, because so many people make a statement about hating English dub) and I immediately fell in love. Reynn followed suit. The young twins are discovering their destinies through an amazing adventure, and I thought it would be fun to have them fall Noctis’ tale.
> 
> This is a storyline in which the ‘WoFF’ protagonists were destined to save Noctis and his brothers from their fate, asked to ‘change the fate’s design’ by their guardian Tama (inspired by Disney’s Tangled). Lann and Reynn grow incredibly close to the brotherhood, falling in love with the gang in their own ways, Reynn initially smitten with Ignis but developing true feelings for him later on, as is the case in this scene. Lann nurtures a strong friendship with Prompto, which later on develops into a crush, then blossoms into love. He goes through his own unrequited love, sheltering feelings for Prompto while Prompto shelters powerful feelings for Noctis. Neither of the Twins ever admit anything, part of it due to their age, as they’re both younger than Noctis and his posse. Nothing against it-it’s just part of the whole maturity thing, Lann and Reynn still needing to grow into themselves.
> 
> Thank you for reading. It means more than you know!

“There’s a light in you and it never makes me fear the darkness in me.” -Tyler Knott Gregson  
\------------------------------

It was astounding, how quickly the world fell apart. So astounding it was almost hilarious.  


It couldn’t have happened in any more than a minute. They turned their backs, blinked and their world, their home, fell apart like a ragdoll in the hands of a vengeful child. It was tempting to ask if Serafie was playing another one of her jokes, and maybe even Tama, but neither of their friends would ever wreak such chaos. After all, their companions asked them to guide the brotherhood. Which was why-

The stygian devastation that had crashed onto the brotherhood stunned them. 

It was astounding, how quickly the light of love and happiness slipped between their fingers, like grains of sand stolen by the waves. Just a few moments ago everything was right in the world they had come to call home, warm and wonderful, ripe with infinite possibilities. The path laid out before them was one of cosmological importance, sure, but the memories born from the hours they shared were blissful. Crafted under a bright blue sky, warm, scintillating and overflowing with promise. 

With hearts heavier than the moon none could see, they walked on a path littered with darkness. Sable heartache that replaced the merriment surrounding campfires in a heartbeat. 

It was all gone, the light emitted from the flames surrounded by laughter. Joy and wonder. In its place stood the darkness an unimaginable force had created, setting them all on a path none of them could see. The balance between time and remembrance had become a fragile one, a force that could be broken by the weakest wind. It was only in their memories comfort could be found, but the way things were going, none of them would be surprised if their memories were stolen. 

So much had already been lost. Surrendering faith in the light that could no longer be found wasn’t all that crazy. 

It was astounding, how quickly it happened. Serafie drew them aside for just a few minutes, asking them about their progress, wondering how many Mirages had been found, how they were enjoying the world they would soon have to leave behind. It couldn’t have been any more than just a few minutes, their conversation about their recovered memories, how they looked forward to each day, how they rose before the sun because they were too excited to sleep. It was just a few seconds ago, Lann vowing to go on protecting the prince and his brothers no matter what, because ‘they’re like family to us’. ‘We’ll do anything and everything we can to keep them safe, just you watch’. Reynn’s brother assured Serafie nothing would stop them from helping their new friends. Not just for the sake of collecting the Mirages scattered throughout Eos, but even more so for the ones they had fallen so madly in love with. 

A few seconds later, the earth beneath their feet crumbled. 

Reynn had never seen such a forlorn look on her brother’s face. Challenges had been encountered in their adventures together, and sure, his spirit fell at times, but he always managed to get right back on his feet. Walking through the caverns exposed her to a side of Lann she swore she’d never see. She waited for the valor, for the optimism that was so desperately needed, but nothing ever came. How could it when the path ahead was darker than coal? It was even more so for-

Ignis. 

Ignis. Gods damn it, Ignis.

She turned her back for a moment, just a moment, and the world ended. The sky fell. The earth beneath their feet became a relic of the past. The air drawn into their lungs became poisonous, darker and fiercer than any other poison known to man. She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue, bit her tongue so hard she was surprised half of it didn’t fall out of her mouth, because she couldn’t slip. Couldn’t let go. They had been sent there to protect them, to help them, to guide them through the darkness their destinies created. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t even think of the emotions swelling inside of her. Doing so would’ve rendered her useless, not just to her brother and friends, but to the one she was guiding. To the one she swore she’d lead through the darkness, no matter what. 

Couldn’t think of it. Just couldn’t. Had to bite her lip, had to stay silent, because Ignis needed her. She said she’d guide him, and that’s exactly what she would do even under threat of death by the Astrals. Falling apart wouldn’t do him or anyone else any favors.  


Every step was a dagger piercing her lungs, the path of each blade slow and meticulous, excruciating. Merciless. When everything had just been so bright and wonderful, musical and bubbly, it had fallen silent. Just as silent as his eyes. The sight that never should have been taken from him. 

The sight she should have been there to protect.

Under much lighter circumstances, she would’ve been lighter than a feather, her arm being in Ignis’. But the euphoria that should’ve hit wasn’t there. Wasn’t anywhere her. It was her focus to guide him, channeling her infatuation into something he’d be able to stand on, instead of something that annoyed him just as much as the sun rose. Lann was on the chef’s other side, arm in arm, face devoid of the energy she longed for more than air. Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus led them with visibly heavy spirits, void of strength, hope, the energy Lann and Reynn had fallen madly in love with. 

Walking on a path that couldn’t be seen, with the air heavier than the moon, was no small task. No relief came when Ignis spoke, his voice echoing through the caverns like a death knell. 

“A moment, please.”

They stopped in the middle of nothing, suspended above the stars and clouds, trapped in a void in which the only things that existed were their voices. Gladiolus turned to face Noctis’ advisor, Noctis’ face was hidden from view, Prompto was on the verge of tears-

“What’s up, Iggy?”

-and out came a familiar question, without any of the familiar cheer.

Lann and Reynn tightened their grip on Ignis’ arms, exchanging frantic glances. It wasn’t the cold inside the caverns that stiffen as though they had been pricked by the demons’ poison. They stood as helpless as baby birds against strong Autumn winds when they had been a part of so many conversations, so many happy memories. “I won’t tolerate this silence any longer,” the bladesman snarled, not at all making any effort to push either of them away, the sadness in his voice heavier than all other living thing. 

Lann cast a look at his sister, every thread of his being wanting to cheer her up, to assure her something would turn out right, but none of his efforts were seen through her pain.

“This has gone on long enough. I’m through biting my tongue, thank you very much.”

Lann and Reynn’s eyes darted between Ignis and Gladiolus as though they were at a ping pong match. If their hearts raced any faster, they would have outshone the speed of light. But in a void in which the air was just as heavy as their spirits, neither of them could find the will to breathe. “Got something you wanna say, Princess?” Iris’ brother asked, his voice a growl that held none of their memories. Feeling his image of a laidback, charismatic bodybuilder crumbling like sand between his fingers, Lann grimaced. Meanwhile, Ignis kept up a rebellion against the weighty air.

“As a matter of fact, I do. The tension that divides us must come to an end, and I shall bring it to an end, here and now. Not only is it interfering with what we must do, but it’s an unnecessary burden to our guests. Brave souls that volunteered to help us. The least I can do is relieve them of this pressure.” 

Reynn stepped in front of the master chef, hands balled into shivering fists, every inch of her boiling because Ignis was anything but a burden, was beautiful and strong and wise and selfless. What Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus were going through was bad enough, but for Ignis to dismiss what he had been through, as if he had just gotten a papercut? Was EVERYTHING upside down? “You can’t talk like that,” she gasped, eyes afire, shaking her head because nothing was making sense, everything was hurting, too weird, too painful. Too heavy to carry.

“You’re acting like you’re just in the way, when that’s anything but-“

Sensing Lann had laid a hand on his sister’s shoulder, Ignis continued, all eyes remaining on him as his voice drifted through the cavern halls. Soft while laden with a thousand years of sadness. 

“There’s no need to go on like this. If I am to be nothing but a burden, if I have outgrown my usefulness, then I shall bow out!”  


Before either of the twins could cry out against the unfolding nightmare, Ignis turned to the mute prince. Voice even softer, laden with mornings that would never come, he spoke as gently as the morning rose.

“Noct, a king does not lead by standing still. It is a sovereign’s duty to lead his kingdom into the future, even if his duty must be executed without his advisor. It is your responsibility to lead your brothers and dear friends into a future that knows only peace and goodwill. If that must be done without me, then so be it.”

All eyes darted back to Gladiolus, who wasted not a second in agreeing. “Gotta be the best idea you’ve had yet.”

Prompto stepped in, eyes on fire with tears and emotions, emotions Reynn would’ve torn apart the sky to erase, because whenever Prompto was involved in crossfire, all Hell broke loose. “It doesn’t have to be like this,” the young photographer gasped, fear and heartache stamped all over his face, all of it piercing every heart present. 

“We’ll be there with him! We’re gonna look after him, just like always! Nothing’s changed!”

“Everything’s changed,” Gladio roared, stepping in between photographer and chef. “We can’t keep him with us, kid! Ignis knows that just as well as I do! It’ll be the biggest mistake we’ll have ever made if we do!”

Prompto refused to relent, rain trickling down his cheeks. “He should have the right to choose,” he retaliated, mind reeling with memories, so many memories, all of them bleeding, hurting. But his friend, his brother, wasn’t willing to relent even an inch. Eyes made of fire, Gladio cut through him and into him, voice like a lance piercing flesh.

“It’s not about what he wants, it’s about what’s-“

“Enough!”

Lann took center stage, voice penetrating the deafening, heavy tension with thunder’s might. Reynn’s eyes were like fireflies as she watched and listened, finding it impossible to be prouder of her other half. “I’m with Ignis,” he snarled, eyes and voice filling the caverns like wildfire.

“I’ve had enough too! I tried to back off, tried to hold my tongue, but this has gotten ridiculous! Gladio, how can you even think of leaving Ignis behind?! I don’t give a damn what he says, he’s family, and you don’t leave family behind! Haven’t you learned anything?! We find our strength in each other! It’s what we’ve always done! What we’ve been doing this whole time!”

He tugged on the bladesman’s arm, reminding Ignis he was there. Reminding him he’d always be there. “Sure things have gotten hard, they’ve gotten really hard,” Reynn’s brother went on, voice wavering but still strong, still wrapped in fortitude crafted in Ifrit’s flames. “But Reynn and I aren’t letting go of him, no matter what! We swore to look after you guys, and despite everything that’s happened, everything that’s gonna happen, we’re not going anywhere! As long as there’s even a drop of Ignis that wants to keep going, that wants to keep fighting-“

Lann and Reynn spoke, voices united in a blaze of valor. “We’re going to carry him, no matter what!”

Reynn finished up by giving a firm yet loving tug to Ignis’ arm, then delivered an order to the others, her voice a whip against time’s unyielding fury: “Now let’s keep moving! We don’t have time for any more insanity, so whoever’s got anything to say can put a sock in it!”

Despite the storm brewing between them, despite how their world had fallen apart, Prompto couldn’t help but smile through the rain. Noctis, speaking for the first time in what must’ve been an eon, muttered a ‘what they said’, and kept moving. A few minutes passed before Ignis whispered a message to their guests, casting a world of emotion and memory at them in two words:

“Thank you.”

Reynn wept the moment she was alone, promptly comforted by her brother.


End file.
